Life with the Pokemon
by TerraIceTylers15
Summary: This story is about my OC expoloring the Pokemon world and meeted them all. Rated M so I an write what ever the hell I want.


The Start of a Great Life with Pokémon

"Someone stop her" a scientist yelled as he ran after a young girl.

This scientist worked for a group of people called Team Rocket and the girl he was running after was a young Pokemon trainer named Terra Hawk and in her arms was the one of the rarest Pokemon in the world, Celebi. Terra had just broken into the Team Rocket science lab and stole this rare Pokemon. But this trainer was no normal trainer. Know by the Pokemon world, Terra is legendary trainer, she has raised many champion Pokemon and has beat ever Pokemon league she has been to,but what she is most know for is that she has captured many legendary Pokemon. She has captured Rayquaza, Darkrai, Giratina, and Mew. Thats right this 15-year-old trainer has tamed legendary Pokemon.

As Terra ran down one of many hallways of the Team Rocket base looking for an exit her pokegear began to go off. She turned a corner and hide behind some creates before answering the phone.

"What Cody, I'm kinda doin' something right now" Terra said into the speaker. She poked her head around the creat and saw two guards standing by the door.

"well I thought you might need some help" he said.

"I don't need your help you little runt" she hissed into the phone before ending the call.

She looked back around the creat and took a deep breath. It was now or never. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small Pokemon ball. She pushed the button on the pokeball and called out her Scolipede. She carefully climbed onto its head so not to hurt the tiny Celebi in her arms. Scolipede jumped out from behind the creates,startling the guards. Terra looked at the guards and smiled down at them.

"would you please move out of my way, I really don't want to hurt you two" she said with a fake sweetness in her voice.

The guards raised their small guns "not a chance little girl, no kindly hand over that Celebi before we shoot you"

Terra just simply shrugged " suit yourselfs but this is gonna hurt"

the guards looked up at hurt confused. Terra raised her free hand and pointed at the guards

" Scolipede use Giga Impact" she yelled

Scolipede let out a loud roar before charging at the two guards. Their eyes widen and they jumped out of the charging Pokemons path. Scolipede charged straight for the door,bursting through it. Terra looked over her shoulder to see the two guards flipping her off.

"you people can kiss my ass" she yelled back at them. She sighed and grabbed one of Scolipedes large horns so she wouldn't fall off.

Scolipede ran into the nearest forest. He dodged trees and brush while running at full speed. They finally can to a small clearing in the forest about 15 miles from the Base. Scolipede slowed to a stop and dipped its head down so his master could get down. Terra slide off her Pokemon and gave it a poketreat, then sat on the ground and looked at the little Pokemon in her arms.

Celebi looked unharmed from what she could tell and it looked pretty good for a Pokemon that was saved from Team Rocket.

Terra sighed again and took her backpack off and started looking through it. She took out a potion and a few berrys from it before grabbing a small pokeball. She gave the berrys to the tiny Celebi ,who happily took them and started eating. Terra smiled at the little Pokemon before she looked up at Scolipede.

"well I guess we can camp here tonight" she said before raising her pokeball "do you want to go back in here or stay out here with me?"

Scolipede simply shook his head and curled its large body protectively around its master. Terra chuckled and lean back against her loyal bug Pokemon. She looked back down at Celebi and a smiled crossed her face. The little grass Pokémon had fallen asleep in her arms. She slowly laid down and rested her head on one of Scolipede leges and stared up at the night sky. Sleep slowly came to her, before she fell asleep she heard the sound of a pokeball opening,then saw a small pink Pokemon climbed onto her stomch and fell asleep. Terra smiled and pulled the little Mew closer to her before finally falling asleep.


End file.
